


You are worth it

by Trash_and_proud



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, High School AU, I’m bad at tagging, M/M, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_and_proud/pseuds/Trash_and_proud
Summary: Lance and Keith had been dating for 2 months. Lance asked Keith out after he won a swimming competition.Lance is bi and Keith is gay.Lance feels like Keith hides things from him. But Keith is just not used to being in a relationship.He does however likes being around Lance and feels like he can be himself with Lance.Keith thinks he knows evrything about Lance.until Lance gets a phone call when they were celebrating their anniversary





	1. Chapter 1

[Lance]

“Happy 2 months anniversary” 

Lance said happily as he hugged Keith from behind. He pressed a quick peck to Keith’s cheek.  
Keith gasped a little when two hands suddenly wrapped around him, but smiled as he heard Lance’s voice.  
His smile only grew when Lance pecked Keith’s cheek. 

“happy 2 months anniversary to you too Lance.” 

Lance smiled as well and let go of Keith. 

“So to celebrate, I was thinking about a fancy restaurant~? You can’t say no! I’ve been saving money to take you out to a fancy restaurant!” Lance said with a grin. 

Keith sighed “well guess I have no choice then”.

He looked at Lance “will you pick me up at 7?”

Lance nodded “will do cowboy~ !”

Keith rolled his eyes “I should’ve never told you where I’m from”. 

He then pecked Lance on his lips, before looking at the time. 

“Now hurry up and get your ass to class”

“Yes mom” Lance said with a slightly annoyed voice, before walking to his class. 

Keith rolled his eyes in response before going his class.  
At 7 PM Lance stood in front of Keith’s house.  
He knocked on the door and played with the fancy tie, he had borrowed from his older brother.  
Keith opened the door and blushed as he saw Lance in a fancy suit. 

“Wow….y-you…uhm….you look good”. 

Lance grinned at Keith’s reaction and winked “when do I not look good~?” 

Keith rolled his eyes at this and grabbed his jacket “do you really want me to answer that?” He said with his own grin.

Lance shook his head “uhm no…?”

Minutes later they were sitting in a fancy restaurant.  
They got brought to an empty table after they’ve arrived.  
They sat down and ordered something to drink, before they got the menu and ordered some food.  
Keith looked down at his hands, biting his bottom lip. 

Nervous?” Lance asked in a gentle voice. 

Keith nodded in response “I’ve never been to a fancy restaurant before….” 

Lance laughed at that.

Keith pouted a bit “it’s not funny Lance”

Lance stopped laughing after a while “sorry, sorry. It’s kinda funny you’re nervous about that”.

Keith frowned a bit at that “how come?”

“Well it’s just a restaurant¸ nothing really scary about that. I expected it to be more something like, I'm nervous because it's anniversary kinda thing”

Just then Lance's phone went off. 

“Oh…sorry…” 

He said as he grabbed his phone, just to see that his dad was calling. 

“Shit” 

Lance mumbled, his dad didn't know Lance was here…. With a BOY.  
His family had been very supportive when Lance came out of the closet.  
Expect his dad, his dad didn't like that Lance was bi. So Lance was afraid to tell him about his relationship with Keith.  
He only told his mom and siblings. Lance had told his mom he was going on a date with Keith.  
He even made sure his father didn’t hear, so why was he calling? Did his mom tell him the truth?  
Or did he overhear him telling his mom, that he was going on a date… with a BOY?  
After realizing he had been staring at his phone this entire time, Lance finally answered the call. 

“Hi papi….is something wrong?” He asked with his most innocent voice.

“Where are you?” His father asked, Lance could hear at the harsh tone of his father’s voice that he wasn’t happy with Lance out. 

“Didn’t mami tell you? I’m at that restaurant, the big pearl”.

“And with who are you? I mean, I assume you’re not there alone”.

“You know me well papi” Lance said with a laugh he had hoped to sound less nervous “uhm…I’m just on a date with a girl”.

“Just with a girl huh? And does that girl has a name?” His father asked to make sure lance wasn’t lying.

Lance gulped “a-ah…of course she has!” he said a little too high pitched “h-her name….uhm….her name is….Katherine?”

“Katherine? Oh well, make sure you bring her home on time and don’t come home late yourself”.

“Y-yes papi….will do hahaha….t-then see you at home” Lance said with a shaky voice before hanging up.

Keith on the other hand, had heard everything Lance had said and how he had said those things.  
He was frowning and looking rather confused at Lance. Was Lance trying to hide the fact he was dating Keith….a boy?  
Why would he hide that? Unless….oh….so that was it….Lance was ashamed of dating Keith. He didn’t want his parents to know he was dating a boy.  
Let stand a boy like Keith. 

Did Lance’s parents even know Lance is bi?  
Keith looked down fumbling with the table cloth. 

Lance noticed and tilted his head to the side “Keith? Buddy? You okay?” 

Keith bit his lip ‘buddy’ they’re dating but Lance calls him buddy. 

“Hello? Earth to Keith?” Lance said while waving his hand in front of Keith’s face. Keith slapped the hand away and got up 

“I’m leaving, thanks for the food”. 

At this it’s lance turn to look confused 

“What? Keith…what’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?” He asked with a little bit of panick in his voice.

“You didn’t ‘do’ anything wrong, bit you said plenty enough.”

Keith looked at Lance but looked away when he saw the chock in his eyes.  
Lance’s eyes widen. Did he hear that right? He said plenty enough? What did Keith mean with that? Is this about the phone call with his dad….oh….oh no…no…Keith…Keith wouldn’t think that right? Keith knows Lance….wait…he does know Lance enough to know he didn’t mean it that way, right? Shit, what if he doesn’t?

“Keith…..I can expl-” Lance tried but was cut off by Keith.

“No, I heard enough Lance. If you don’t want your family to know about our relationship, you should’ve said so. Then I wouldn’t have to think this could actually work out, but I guess you just wanted to break my heart”  
Lance swore he heard a silent sob from Keith, or was it from himself? Anyway, Keith was wrong. Lance didn’t want that at all, he wants this to work out. He wants to be with Keith. 

“Keith….I’m serious, you’re wrong”

“Lance, I heard it myself. You’re lying to your father about our relationship, that’s all I needed to hear” He said swallowing back sobs and fighting back tears 

“Goodbye…..Lance”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's 3 days after Lance and Keith's date and Lance isn't taking their break up well.  
> but do not fear Hunk will come to Lance's rescue!

[Hunk]

Bzzzzzz

“Ugh….”

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz

“Just five more minutes...”

Bzzzzz Bzzzzzzzzzz

“Oh for god’s sake!” Hunk exclaimed as he opened his eyes and grabbed his phone.   
He groaned as he didn’t recognize the phone number, but answered anyway.

“Hello? Who’s this?” he asked with a sleepy voice.

“Ah Hunk…..I’m sorry, did I wake you? This is Mrs. McClain, Lance’s mother.”

“Oh it’s okay ma'am, I was awake already." By now, Hunk was wide awake. His best friend's mom didn't just call out of the blue like this unless something was up. "Is something wrong?”

Hunk could now hear her sniffling, as if she had been crying for hours before this. “Yes... something is indeed wrong. It's Lance... he won’t come out of his room, he won’t eat, and he won’t tell any of us what’s wrong!”

“Wow…..that’s really unlike Lance. Wait, wasn't he on a date with..." Hunk caught himself before he let the name slip. Lance had explicitly instructed him to not give the McClains any inkling that their son was dating another boy. "With... someone two days ago, right?”

Mrs. McClain cleared her throat. “Yes he was, Lance's father and I thought they had broken up so we gave him some time alone. He usually gets over things like this really quick….but he still hasn’t come out and I’m worried sick!”

“I understand ma'am, I’ll see what I can do. I’ll be over as soon as I can.”

“Thank you Hunk, you’re a lifesaver!”

Then she hung up. Hunk sighed and got dressed as fast as he could.

"God, Lance, what did you get yourself into this time?”

Minutes later Hunk arrived at the McClain house. Lance’s mom let him in and welcomed him with a bear hug. Hunk, of course, hugged her back. Mrs. McClain's hugs were the best. If Hunk had a mom like her, he would go straight to her instead of locking himself up in his room when something was wrong. As Hunk walked up the stairs to Lance’s room, he could see a plate of cold, untouched food and a note laying in front of the door. He picked up the note and read it.

‘Please eat something mi amor, we’re all worried about you. Love, Mami’

Hunk smiled, the woman was too sweet to have to deal with Lance. Hunk knocked on the door and waited for a response. When he didn’t get one he knocked again.

“Lance come on, you can’t stay in your room forever!” Hunk huffed, annoyed with his best friend's antics. This wasn't the first time Lance had holed himself up in his room, but it had never been this severe before.

Lance still gave no response.

Hunk sighed. “Lance, come on man, what’s wrong? You’ve been acting weird since last night. Did the date with Keith not go well?”

Again no response.

“Lance…..did you say something to him?"

Hunk had known Lance since kindergarten, and if he'd learned one thing from hanging out with the crazy boy, it was that Lance sometimes said things without thinking about the consequences. And when he did that, oftentimes someone ended up getting hurt.

“I said nothing wrong Hunk! But of course! How could I forget? It’s always my fault!”  
Lance cried from the other side of the door.

Finally he says something!

Hunk was relieved that his friend had responded, but his heart sank as he remembered how Lance also had a habit of blaming himself for everything. “Lance, you know I didn’t mean it like that. It’s not always your fault.”

A sigh was heard from the other side, followed by footsteps and the door opening. 

Lance was wrapped up in a blanket, his eyes red and puffy from crying. His room was completely dark and its owner was a mess, stains on his shirt and his hair untouched and unruly. 

“I know Hunk and I’m sorry for screaming at you…..I just….It’s just”

Before Lance could even finish his sentence tears had started to form in the corners of his eyes again.

Hunk couldn´t stand seeing Lance like this. The Lance he knew was obnoxious, loud, and a complete flirt. Lance McClain was the kind of guy who would flirt with every girl he saw using the worst pickup lines and puns. Puns Hunk absolutely adored and always laughed at. The Lance he knew wasn´t sad about some girl or guy who let him down. It made Hunk realize just how special this Keith must be to Lance. In fact, Lance had even promised to introduce them sometime. Hunk had heard a lot about this Keith guy, and Lance always wore the widest smile whenever Keith was the topic of conversation. Hunk never thought it would move past the crushing phase...and he certainly hadn’t expected this. Seeing Lance hurting like this made Hunk hurt too.

With a sad smile, he pulled Lance in one of his bear hugs, the ones he knew Lance loved.

“It’s okay buddy. Let’s….let’s just get you cleaned up, okay? I’ll even bake you those cookies you love.”

At that Lance smiled a bit and sniffed loudly before giving a little nod.

“That sounds great. Thanks Hunk, you’re the best," Lance murmured in a small voice as he wiped his eyes on his blanket.

Hunk returned his friend's smile tenfold and ruffled his hair affectionately. He was just happy that his friend had smiled and that he could do something to help, even if it was just a hug and some cookies. If there was one thing Hunk knew, it was that if Lance ever needed him, he would be there. That's what best friends are for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 2.  
> sorry it took so long. chapter 3 will hopefully take less long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is happening in the same night as the anniversary! Please keep that in mind while reading! 
> 
> This time you get to see how Keith handles the situation.

[Keith]

“Stupid.”

That’s what Keith said to himself as he looked in the mirror. After he'd made it home from his "date" with Lance, he'd immediately locked himself up in his bathroom, ignoring the questioning look he received from Shiro upon doing so. He really didn’t need his brother's sympathy right now. Right now he just wanted to be alone and think. To think about what happened. To think about all of it. And...to rethink doing any of it in the first place. He should’ve known. Lance is the best swimmer on their school's team for god sake. Of course he wouldn’t just date someone like Keith! How could he have been so stupid to think someone like Lance would date someone like him? Lance was popular enough to get most girls. But his flirting was absolutely ridiculous. And Keith had heard rumours that before he got on the swimming team, Lance was turned down by many girls. But those girls don’t know the Lance he knows. The Lance he knows is sweet, protective, funny, actually pretty smart, handsome, loving...and always loyal. Lance had always been there for him...always.

I guess always doesn't mean forever anymore, eh Lance?

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice brought Keith out of his thoughts.

“Yeah?” He answered, trying not to sound like he had just been crying.

“What’s wrong? You’ve been in the bathroom for a while now.” Shiro sounded worried. He had dealt with Keith locking himself up before. He would just leave him alone till he came out himself, then he wouldn’t let Keith go before he said what was wrong. But ever since Keith had started dating Lance he'd stopped locking himself up in the bathroom. Mostly because Lance could see when something was wrong with Keith. Shiro didn't know how Lance did it, but there hadn't been a single time that Keith had returned from school without a smile on his face, since if there had been a time then Shiro was sure that Lance would've been right there to comfort him.

Keith cleared his throat. “What? No. Why? Do you think something happened between me and Lance?”

“I never said something happened between you two.” Shiro answered.

Keith mentally groaned. He couldn't believe he'd just fallen for that trick again. Shiro was a master of twisting words.

“Come on little brother of mine, you know you can tell me anything.” Shiro leaned against the door, falling off balance as Keith opened the door and hit the floor roughly. He wanted to laugh it off, but before he could he felt something drip on his forehead. And suddenly, everything became serious.

Shiro reached out a hand to his brother, eyes widening as he watched him shy away. “Kei-”

“Is...is there something wrong with me Shiro?” Keith choked out.

“What? No! There’s nothing wrong with you Keith. What makes you think that?”

“Lance…..he….he lied about us to his parents”

“He did what!?” Shiro was appalled. Lance McClain lied about his relationship with Keith? Somehow he wasn't all that surprised, he'd never really trusted Lance, even though he'd gotten close after that time Lance had come over when Keith was sick and spent the whole day just keeping him company. But it seemed Shiro had been right about him all along.

“Keith….I’m so sorry.” Shiro got up and pulled Keith into a hug. “You don't have to ever talk to that bastard again….well not until you’re ready.”

They stood there for a while, just hugging. Eventually Shiro pulled away.

“Did you eat?” he asked.

Keith shook his head. Shiro sighed and ruffled his brother's hair affectionately.

“Well come on then, I have some leftover pasta in the fridge," Shiro said with a smile as they headed for the kitchen.

They ate in silence, and after finishing Keith went back to his room. 

He changed into his pajamas and flopped onto his bed, staring up at the scattered pattern of glow-in-the-dark stars plastered across the ceiling. They were left over from when he'd been obsessed over space as a kid, the whole idea of eternity was fascinating to him, the unknown seemed to call to his younger self's mind. And then it'd slowly faded away. Enough sharp jabs from classmates about his "weird" sense of style and "lame" ambitions had robbed him of all confidence. In fact, the only reason he hadn't taken them down was because Lance had said he liked them. He said they reminded him of his own childhood, before his family moved, since his old room was covered in them. And right then, Keith had just sort of known...Lance....Lance was the one.

But not anymore.

He turned onto his side, thinking about why Lance lied. Was he really trying to hide the fact that they were dating? Lance had said that wasn't it, but Keith didn't know if he could trust Lance anymore. Did....Lance even ever love him? He'd said he did...but that's it was, then, Keith supposed, just a bunch of empty words. But. He'd never be able to forget exactly what Lance told him all those times, wearing a contagious grin.

'I'll always be there for you, Keith. You can count on me.'

Keith buried his face in his pillow.

...Liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So on vacation I couldn't write, then school started. So I'm sorry this took long. Updates will take longer since school is important for me.
> 
> Please spare a minute if your time to write me some feedback! I would appreciate it!
> 
> Hope you have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance meet again! Will they get back together?

[ Keith ]

“Keith! Wake up! We’re gonna be late!” Shiro said as he knocked hard on Keith’s door. They were supposed to have been out the door ten minutes ago.

Keith replied with a groan. “Go without me! You don’t need me at that stupid game anyway. You have Matt! And Allura!”

“Don’t tell me you’re not coming because of Lance?” Shiro countered, crossing his arms.

“It’s not about him Shiro!”

But Keith bit his lip. If he was being honest, it was a lie, it was absolutely about Lance. Keith didn’t want to see him, school had already been a total hell today.

It was Shiro's turn to groan. “You ignored the shit out of him at school! And now you’re whining you don’t wanna see him! I’m sure he got the message Keith.”

Keith could hear Shiro was done with his shit and got up from his bed. He threw on some clean clothes and put on some deodorant. He fixed his hair real quick before walking out of his room. Without saying another word, the two boys walked downstairs.

Minutes later they were parked by school and heading to the gym. There was already loud cheering coming from the building. A sign that the cheerleaders had started.  
Shiro hurried off to get dressed, since he had a game to play. Keith just walked in and found a spot in the crowd. He took a seat next to Rolo, looking around the crowd to see if Lance was there. He could see Pidge and Hunk sitting in the back, but Lance wasn’t there. Keith looked away, trying to convince himself to not think about Lance anymore. He was here to support Shiro, even though everyone already knew Shiro and the Lions were gonna win.

Rolo looked at Keith, a little surprised that Keith had sat next to him. The only interaction they'd had was when Rolo had stolen something from Lance and Keith had taken it upon himself to retrieve the stolen item. Needless to say, it earned Rolo a black eye and Keith a bloody lip and got them both landed in detention.

Keith understood Rolo's surprise but just gave him a look that said: don’t even ask, before focusing on the game that was starting.

After the first half of the game there was a break. Both teams went into separated locker rooms to freshen up and make talk about strategies.

Keith went to get something to drink, which he soon found was a mistake. Not only was the line super long, there were a few guys totally flirting or, trying to flirt rather, with the cashier. But the cashier was Lance. Lance! And guys were flirting with him! And he was laughing! And Keith wasn’t supposed to be so jealous!

Finally the guy currently flirting with Lance left. When Lance saw him, Keith could see the shock take over his features before he tried his best to cover it up with a smile. Lance was positively awful at lying when it came to Keith.

“A Pepsi am I right?” Lance asked, knowing that Keith always liked to drink Pepsi when at a game. 

Keith replied with a nod, not able to form actual words being in front of Lance. It felt like instead of breaking up, they had gone back in time. To the days where Keith was awkward around Lance since he had a crush on the boy. Back then, all he could do was nod or shake his head when Lance asked him something. Or reply with dumb and short replies. 

Lance turned around to grasp a Pepsi out of the cooler and put it on the counter. “One dollar and twenty cents please,” he said and waited for Keith to put the money on the counter. 

He fished some crumbled bills and change out of his pocket and handed it to Lance, who stored it away in the cashbox. But even after Lance was finished with the money, Keith awkwardly lingered a bit longer. He wanted to say something–to talk to Lance–to tell him to stop flirting with other people. But instead he mumbled a barely audible thanks before going back to his seat. At least things weren't so bad they were ignoring each other, Keith mused as he cracked open his soda. Besides, he wouldn't have to see Lance until tomorrow anyway since he definitely wouldn't be buying another drink. 

The game resumed a few minutes later and Keith snapped out of his thoughts about Lance to watch Shiro....sit on the sideline!? Keith wasn’t the only one who was surprised. People started murmuring about why Shiro wasn't in the game. But Keith knew it was about his arm. He would ask Shiro about it after the game. Keith could see Shiro didn’t like making this decision. He's the captain of the team and they need him. Not that the team is bad without him, but Shiro is a great leader and makes great strategies.

The Lions still won the game but once had to call a time out so that Shiro could tell them a new strategy. Keith waited outside for Shiro. The players all needed to change and freshen up. Keith usually joined the team and went to the bar with them after they won a game. But he wasn’t up for it tonight. He just wanted to go home and sleep, while trying not to cry over Lance and reading their old messages over and over again, wondering where it all went wrong, how Keith didn’t see that Lance didn’t really love him and just generally wishing this was a bad dream. He went to Shiro the moment he walked out to tell him he wouldn’t go to the bar with them. Shiro insisted on bringing him home, and since Keith secretly wanted Shiro to he didn’t complain.

“So....why were you on the sideline?” Keith asked to break the silence between them that started the minute they had stepped in the car. They were 20 minutes away from their house and Keith felt more comfortable talking to Shiro in the car at moments like this.

“Oh yeah...my arm, you know the usual.” Shiro replied without looking at Keith. 

Keith knew what he meant. After having his arm amputated after a fire accident, Shiro had trouble with using his prosthetic right hand. He sometimes had trouble controlling it or his shoulders would start to ache because of weird movements he would make.

“Makes sense...” was the only thing Keith replied. He let the almost comfortable silences wash over them, but in the wake of conversation Keith’s mind began undoubtedly wandering back to Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I’m busy with other things.
> 
> Follow me on instagram and amino!  
> Instagram: trash_and_proud  
> Amino: http://aminoapps.com/p/abmr72

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic, so sorry if my writing was/is bad  
> i hope you liked it.  
> if you have any tips or something please tell me.  
> [lance] means that it's Lance's prov so you see it through Lance's eyes


End file.
